sans toi
by krsnik
Summary: ma vie sans toi ne représente rien... ni aujourd'hui ni demain... et si demain signifiait aussi quelque chose de nouveau pourrons nous le surmonter ?
1. Chapter 1

**voilà ma nouvelle fic j'éspère que vous aimerez, je revisite une fois encore le couple mythique shizuru et Natsuki d'une façon assez originale bonne lecture **

**encore une fois les personnages mentionnés ici ne sont pas de moi je ne fait que les mettre en scènes**

* * *

><p>Natsuki 17 ans :<p>

Moi quand j'étais gamine, je comptais les pas que je faisais, encore et encore et puis, j'ai grandi et toute cette innocence qui me caractérisait s'est volatilisée et pourtant, pourtant me revoilà, sous cette pluie battante, a compter mes pas...

Un deux, les gouttes perles sur mon visage

deux trois, elles tombent sur mes doigts

trois quatre, j'ai déjà perdu tes bras

quatre cinq, plus rien ne compte pour moi

un deux, tu es déjà partie

deux trois, non mais quelle ineptie

trois quatre, de me laisser ici

quatre cinq...

je laisse une dernière larme sortir et se perdre dans la tempête, je ne rentrerais probablement pas ce soir si c'est pour voir qu'il n'y a personne chez moi, chez toi, chez nous...

Bien sûr je t'en veux, bien sûr tu avais surement des raisons de disparaître ainsi, tu avais sûrement des raisons de partir sans rien me dire, après tout je m'étais peut-être montée la tête, je n'étais peut-être qu'une amourette. Je t'en veux, de m'avoir laissée ainsi mais je m'en veux encore plus à moi-même, si tu savais comme je me hais, je ne cesse de me demander ce que j'ai fait de mal, ce qui a tout fait capoter, qui t'as fait quitter notre foyer ? Shizuru … si tu pouvais au moins répondre à ces questions je saurais à quoi m'en tenir.

Je n'ai pas de réponses, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain et ainsi passent cinq années de ma vie …

La jeune femme entra dans les vestiaires et retira son uniforme exposant ainsi son corps nu et majestueux à la solitude de la pièce, à cette heure-ci les locaux étaient fermés et Natsuki faisait exprès de finir sa journée à cette heure tardive pour bénéficier des lieux pour elle seule. Elle n'aimait ni le compagnie, ni les commentaires des autres soldats ou du personnel féminin de la base.

La jeune femme monta sur son bolide et fit vrombir son moteur, elle resta plusieurs secondes à sentir le moteur chauffer la moto, se mettre à vibrer et l'odeur reconnaissable de l'essence atteindre ses narines puis elle se décida à rouvrir les deux émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Natsuki roula jusqu'à l'entrée où une nouvelle recrue la laissa passer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur l'autoroute qu'elle se laissa aller à accélérer. Bien vite elle rentra chez elle et soupira à nouveau en poussant la porte, comme toujours la pièce était malheureusement vide, c'était stupide mais elle avait toujours ce petit espoir vain qu' « elle » soit là lorsqu'elle rentrerait du boulot. Natsuki savait déjà qu'elle la prendrait dans ses bras, oubliant son départ, oubliant ces cinq années à l'attendre, oubliant combien elle avait souffert à cause de cette femme aux yeux cramoisis, mais une fois de plus il n'y avait rien que sa petite personne seule et désespérément maussade, par plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de rencontrer d'autres personnes, d'autres femmes, car oui, elle avait finalement acceptée qui elle était, même si cela représentait la partie la plus privée de sa vie. Mais elle n'avait jamais pût consentir à laisser une autre la toucher quand son corps réclamait les bras de la disparue, elle n'avait jamais put laisser une autre l'embrasser sans imaginer les lèvres de la femme de sa vie sur les siennes, et plus le temps allait plus elle devenait aigrie, elle n'avait plus d'amis, elle avait même pratiquement rompu le contacte avec Mai, sa seule amie d'enfance, elle ne sortait plus et avec le temps n'arrivait plus à sourire. Et, toujours elle s'en voulait, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier et se torturait rien qu'à cette pensée, mais elle voulait tourner la page, c'était inlassablement sans compter sur son abrutit de cerveau qui restait fixé sur la brune, sur cette même brune qui emplissait ses rêves chaque soir, qui prenait Possession de son corps et l'enflammait comme bon lui semblait, elle était devenue l'esclave de ces pensées sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Elle soupira et ouvrit machinalement une boite de thé, lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de plus et referma la boite de sachets, pourquoi achetait-t-elle encore ces trucs ? Définitivement sa journée était pourrie,elle décida d'aller se coucher peut-être demain serait-il mieux qu'aujourd'hui, et hier...

6h00

le réveil laissa retentir son son tonitruant et Natsuki grommela, pourquoi diable avait-elle laissé cet horrible tintamarre en sonnerie matinale ? Elle posa un pied sur le parquet froid et frissonna, elle se hâta pour atteindre la salle de bain, une fois dans l'eau, elle soupira pour la première fois de la journée, dehors le temps était blanc, un blanc triste et maussade comme on en voit les jours d'hivers, elle l'observa par la fenêtre puis s'habilla et sortit de chez elle, l'atmosphère avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange et de malveillant et elle se serait bien recouchée mais son impression ne justifiait pas qu'elle rate une journée de travail aussi étrange soit-elle, peut-être cette journée aurait-elle quelque chose de différent à offrir, aussi enfourcha-t-elle sa moto et partit en direction de la base.

Qui aurait crus que Natsuki Kuga, la plus grande sécheuse de cours de Fukka puisse un jour se retrouver dans l'armée ? Personne, elle la première, cela étant elle avait eu besoin de se recentrer après la disparition de Shizuru, et le sport était-ce qu'elle avait trouvée de mieux aussi se lança-t-elle dans la bagarre de rue et après quelques séjours au poste elle rencontra un officier qui lui fit intégrer l'armée et la prit sous son aile. Ses progrès furent fulgurant et à 22 ans elle était la plus jeune des sections spéciales, elle n'était jamais partie en mission et c'était tant mieux elle ne voulait pas crever pour la nation, elle faisait juste ce métier pour avoir de quoi bouffer, se loger et pour l'oublier.

Le bleu à l'entrée la fit sortir de ses pensée :

Vous avez votre carte ?

Ha ? Heu... oui tenez

La barrière de sécurité s'éleva dans les airs le temps qu'elle passe puis retomba dans son sillage, assez vite elle arriva aux vestiaires, se changea et sortit pour le point matinale, les troupes spéciales étaient réunies, dans la grande salle et visionnaient des images d'un pays « à risque » comme ils disaient, mais ça, elle s'en foutait : elle n'écoutait pas ce que disait leur professeur, trop occupée à regarder le temps se morfondre dehors et un instant il lui sembla que ce temps reflétait les tréfonds de son cœur, lorsque soudain son nom retentit :

Kuga Natsuki !

Heu... oui !

Vous êtes dépêchée sur cette mission avec votre nom de code

Oui monsieur

Vous serez la chef d'équipe et serez assistée par spider, fox, et crow sur le terrain

Les voix des trois mentionnés retentirent dans la salle et l'assemblée se dissipas, Natsuki grommela c'était sa première vraie mission et elle se retrouvait chef d'équipe, de plus elle n'avait rien écoutée et ignorait totalement les enjeux de sa mission. Les trois autres soldats mentionnés se regroupèrent autour d'elle, fox était un garçon plutôt jeune, il avait reçut ce nom de code en référence à ses cheveux roux, Natsuki savait que son nom était Tate mais cela allait être peu important durant la mission et puis elle se disait que puisqu'il avait une chance de mourir elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître les membres de son équipe plus que ça, sa spécialité c'était l'informatique, il ouvrait les serrures en un rien de temps, il y avait Reito, crow, un tireur d'élite, Natsuki savait qu'il pouvait atteindre n'importe quelle cible aussi dure le tire soit-il, et puis il y avait l'exubérante et imbuvable Nao, Natsuki avait fait ses classes en même temps qu'elle, les deux femmes ne se supportaient tout simplement pas, sa spécialité c'était l'arme blanche, les couteaux, elle en gardait toujours une panoplie impressionnante sur elle.

Le quatuor se rendit dans les quartiers privés des supérieurs afin de connaître les détails de leur mission, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et un officié gradé les accueillis :

Bonjour vous devez être l'équipe de sauvetage

L'équipe de sauvetage ? Répondit Kuga un peu décontenancé, elle avait complètement occultée cette partie de la présentation de la matinée

Oui votre tâche est de vous infiltrer dans ce camp, il désigna une carte avec son doigt, et de libérer notre ressortissante prisonnière

Ça a l'air simple … Ce genre d'exercice on en bouffe tous les jours

Certes cependant, vous devez faire évacuer l'otage sans vous faire repérer, du moins tant que vous serez dans le camps c'est très important vous avez été sélectionnés car vous êtes les meilleurs dans le domaine de l'infiltration silencieuse, nous n'avons malheureusement aucunes photo de notre cible vous devrez donc aviser sur place.

Attendez comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il y a un otage là-bas ? Vous n'avez même pas sa photo ?

Soldat !

Natsuki se raidit sa grande gueule allait encore lui valoir une réprimande mais l'homme continua sans sourciller :

Nous avons reçut le signal d'appel d'un émetteur situé dans ce bloc.

Donc notre mission est d'aller vérifier s'il y un otage et si oui de le libérer ?

Exactement ! Vous partirez ce soir, des objections ?

Les quartes soldats se mirent au garde à vous et déclarèrent en même temps :

Non chef !

Le soir même Natsuki se trouvait dans un avion de l'armée, survolant mers et terres pour aller sauver un prétendu otage, les trois autres jouaient aux cartes et comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Fox se plaignait de devoir laisser sa femme et ses enfants loin de lui. Une lumière verte s'affichât dans l'avion et les quartes soldats se préparèrent pour le grand saut, ils atteignirent le point de saut et se jetèrent dans le vide au signal lumineux rouge.

Natsuki fut la première à sauter et, immédiatement, elle sentit l'air froid lui assaillir le visage, mais c'était plaisant, elle ne pouvait plus penser, à rien, elle se retrouvait juste elle seule dans les airs, elle resta dans cet état de béatitude plusieurs secondes puis se recentra sur sa mission, elle ouvrir son parachute immédiatement, suivit par les trois autres. Tous se posèrent sur le sol sans encombres, ils rangèrent leurs parachutes en vitesses et commencèrent à courir en direction du camp adverse.

Afin d'éviter les mines et autres appareils de mort, Natsuki opta pour entrer par la grande porte, ils arrivèrent devant et constatèrent sans trop d'étonnement que celle-ci était bien gardée. Natsuki ordonna à Spider de faire du bruit sur la droite afin d'attirer l'attention des hommes sur elle, puis de les faire disparaitre en silence, la jeune femme sourit face à cet ordre et s'exécutât, crow abattu au silencieux les deux hommes postés sur les tours, de ce fait tous se dirigèrent vers la porte et passèrent par dessus dans un silence absolu. Les cadavres furent cachés en vitesse, Natsuki ordonna à ses membres de rejoindre le bloc d'où ils avaient filtrés les informations. Ils s'y dirigèrent ensembles mais un bloc attira son attention sur le chemin, c'était le seul gardé par un homme en armes, elle stoppa sa course :

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose là-dedans

On fait quoi alors wolf ? Demanda calmement crow

Vous, poursuivez l'opération vers le bloc C moi je vais voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, si vous trouvez quelque chose, vous revenez ici, sinon dans une heure tout le monde dehors c'est comprit ? En mon absence c'est toi crow qui mène la danse

Les trois autres soldats acquiescèrent et partirent, la laissant seule. La jeune femme rebroussa chemin et se retrouva tout près du bloc en question, au-dessus elle pouvait lire : bloc O interdit d'accès.

Elle sortit son silencieux et tira une fois, l'homme s'effondra d'un coup et Natsuki se précipita vers lui pour cacher son corps inerte, il était lourd mais les années d'entrainements lui permirent de s'en débarrasser rapidement. Elle pénétra dans le bloc O : il était vide, mais elle vit quelqu'un dans le fond, la personne était recroquevillée sur elle-même et Natsuki la braqua, s'approchant doucement, elle colla son arme contre la tempe de cette étrange personne quand celle-ci se décida à articuler quelques mots :

Vous êtes japonais

Je suis Wolf, des forces spéciales japonaises oui, c'est toi qui a envoyé le message ?

Oui, je suis...

L'otage se retournât alors, un drap cachait son visage et Natsuki entendit ses sanglots

Tu es venue ! Hurla presque l'otage qui semblait pouvoir voir son interlocutrice

Chut ! On va nous entendre !

Natsuki

La jeune femme resta interdite devant les paroles de la personne devant elle, non elle ne pouvait pas la connaître et si … elle retira le drap du visage de l'otage et libéra ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux s'embuèrent quand elle rencontrât les yeux cramoisis de la femme qui se tenait par terre devant elle. Ses membres tremblèrent devant les joues creusées par le temps passé dans ce taudis, son esprit déconnecta devant les marques de bleues sur ce visage si fin, ses jambes lâchèrent devant l'horrifiante révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues de retrouver enfin la femme qu'elle avait tant attendue. Elle ne parvenait plus à tenir son arme qui tomba à ses côtés et laissa s'échapper :

Oui c'est moi, Shizuru ...

Ses bras enlacèrent la brune, hésitant au début puis la soutenant de toutes ses forces par la suite alors que la brune pleurait de plus belle. Elles restèrent interdites de longues minutes puis Natsuki retomba dans le monde réel en regardant sa montre :

Mon dieu il est déjà si tard ! Elle se releva d'un coup obligeant Shizuru à faire de même. Il faut pas qu'on traine ici je te ramène à la maison.

Elle tendit sa main à l'autre femme qui la serra de toutes forces.

Très bien

Elles filèrent en silence et Natsuki dut porter Shizuru sur son dos car elle souffrait manifestement de carences alimentaires et ne pouvait se déplacer toute seule. Natsuki brancha son micro et ordonna aux trois autres membres de l'équipe :

Il poisson est ferré, rendez-vous devants la salle à manger pour le repas ( ce qui en langage codé signifiait :_ j'ai trouvée l'otage rendez-vous devant la grande porte pour sortir_ )

_Ici crow, affirmatif nous y sommes dans quelques secondes_

Les quatre soldats se retrouvèrent et décidèrent d'ouvrir la porte car il ne pouvait rien escalader avec une femme affamée sur le dos, la grande porte céda et tous purent sortir. À peine avaient-il fait quelques mètres qu'une alarme déchira la nuit et le camp fut inondé de lumière.

Encore vingts mètres et on nous récupère les gars ! Hurla Nao

Tous coururent, dépassant leurs capacité habituelle au centuple, quand enfin un hélicoptère se posa à leur hauteur, ils sautèrent dedans avant même qu'il eu le temps de toucher le sol puis l'engin s'envola sous les tirs ennemis. Une fois en sécurité, bien au-dessus du sol, tous laissèrent la tension retomber.

Les sentiments se partageaient dans sa tête : incompréhension d'abords : comment avait-elle put passer cinq ans à attendre son amie sans essayer de découvrir où elle était ? Elle avait bien essayée une fois mais ses recherches n'ayant abouties à rien elle avait laissé tomber pour se laisser dépérir jusqu'à ce jour. Et bien sûr le remord : elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté, de ne pas avoir parcourue tout de suite le monde pour la retrouver, de ne pas avoir remuer ciel et terre pour la revoir... Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour ça mais son cœur martelant sa poitrine lui disait le contraire, tout n'était que contrariétés à ce moment. Les tremblements sereins de la brune dans ses bras, le bruit assourdissant de l'hélicoptère reposant par rapport à la pluie de balles qu'il venait d'essuyer, même l'altitude qui vous fait siffler les oreilles avait quelque chose de calme comme si la tempête était retombée, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long et pénible mauvais rêve : le long et mauvais rêve de sa vie sans la brune. Elle avait peur aussi, peur que cette femme tremblant dans ses bras n'est changée, peur qu'elle ne lui en veuille, peur de la souffrance qu'elle avait probablement endurée, par sa faute …

Tandis que la lumière rouge envahissait l'engin volant, personne ne disait mot, l'atmosphère pesante fermait les bouches les plus avides de réponses, le voyage fut long, bien plus qu'à l'aller, bien plus éprouvant.

Puis la cadence des mouvement d'ailes de l'engin ralentirent jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, ils étaient de retour … qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? allait-elle regarder Shizuru partir une fois de plus ? Pour ne jamais revenir cette fois-ci, pour vivre dans l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être... qu'un jour peut-être elle serait là quand elle ouvrirait la porte de leur appartement... Une équipe médicale les accueillis emmenant Shizuru dans l'aile médicale de la base, et les soldats furent appelé dans l'aile principale du bâtiment pour un rapport rapide de la situation et de leur mission. Aucun détail ne fut omis, et Natsuki s'efforçât de rester concentrée malgré ses pensées qui la ramenaient sans cesse vers la brune. Encore une fois la réunion dura trop longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas attendre Shizuru, chaque seconde loin d'elle la faisait souffrir plus encore qu'avant, car elle savait qu'elle était plus proche d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais été depuis les cinq dernières années, si proche et si loin à la fois …

oui et toi ?

Natsuki marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie, arrivée à l'accueil elle demanda à voir Shizuru, en insistant elle parvint à obtenir quelques minutes mais l'infirmière lui précisa :

Je vous autorise à la voir mais elle vient de s'endormir alors ne la réveillez pas !

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit pénétra dans la chambre, elle regarda la poitrine de Shizuru se soulever doucement, au rythme calme de sa respiration, elle laissa un sourire serein se dessiner sur son visage, puis s'assit à côté d'elle, devait-elle lui prendre la main ? Elle ne savait pas, dans le doute elle posa sa main juste à côté de celle de l'endormie, l'effleurant sans prendre trop de risques. La jeune militaire regarda son amie encore une fois, elle observa ses longs cheveux bruns tomber en cascade sur le coin du lit, depuis le temps... ils ont bien poussés... murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même, son cœur se serra, ce visage... il y avait tellement de temps qu'elle attendait de le revoir et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi dire, en réalité elle savait tout à fait quoi dire mais quand à trouver comment …

Ne Shizuru... tu le sais toi … que je ne suis pas douée pour les discours... je m'en veux tellement de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé plus tôt … je t'ai attendue alors qu'en fait … c'était toi qui m'attendais, je suis tellement désolée …

A mesure que sortaient les mots de sa bouche les larmes perlaient sur son visage, jamais la jeune fille n'avait pleuré comme ça, jamais mis à part ce froid matin d'hivers où la brune était partie. Natsuki regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait, la boucle était bouclée sa vie pouvait reprendre là où cinq ans plus tôt elle l'avait laissée mais les torrents de larmes sur ses joues lui signifiaient que rien ne serais plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

><p><strong>cette fic me laisse un peu dubitative aussi je vous laisse le choix à vous lectrices (eur ?) de décider si je fais une suite ou non donnez moi votre avis<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

salut salut je sais sa fait longtemps ^^ mais bon je me suis remise à écrire c'est le principal hum ... je ne sais pas quelle tournures prendrons les autres choses que je vais écrire mais je pense continuer un peu sur le même chemin que celui emprunté dans le texte qui suit mes chapitres seront donc beaucoup plus petits, j'espère plus rapide dans la publication mais comme on dit advienne que pourra !

merci à ma petite correctrice qui fait des merveilles et bien sur à tout(es) ceux et celles qui me lisent

* * *

><p>Devant cette porte, son cœur joue du djembé<p>

devant cette porte son cœur martèle sa poitrine

son cœur trop longtemps surmené

son cœur aux odeurs assassines

il voit poindre l'éternel bout du tunnel et une possible sortie mais qu'est-ce qui l'attend de l'autre côté de ce mur blanc ? L'amour, la haine, la déception non SA déception, SA haine et la femme qu'elle a toujours aimé mais qu'elle a laissé si longtemps loin d'elle. Jamais elle ne pourra revenir sur ces moments passés, sur ces tortures qu'elle lui a infligé, toutes ces blessures qu'elle lui a laissé le soin d'endurer. Et puis, une incommensurable peur, la peur insurmontable de briser tout ce qu'il lui reste, d'un geste, sec et bien placé. En entrant que va-t-elle trouver ? Une larme ou bien un baisé, une lame ou bien l'être aimé. Et soudain cette porte grandit et grandit encore, plus rien n'importe, elle veut y aller mais rien n'y fait, sa crainte est trop forte. Sa tête cogne le bloc blanc et son cœur se fend, une main incertaine sur la poignée et le réveille d'une trop longue journée va finir par arriver.

Sans sûreté, mon poignet tourne, sans difficultés la porte s'ouvre et la chambre se découvre.

La lumière me brûle les yeux, mais qu'importe je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. Et enfin, un ange se tient sage sur un lit d'hôpital, ses pupilles balaient la salle et s'insufflent dans les miennes projetant mon âme dans les méandres de mes remords, la laissant en dehors de mon corps.

Tu poses un pied au sol, et l'autre suit. Tu fais un pas d'une jambe, et l'autre aussi. Petit à petit tu détruis la distance entre nos deux corps, et mon cœur me balance encore plus fort. Et le chemin de nos destins se restreint, et ton visage collé au mien, l'image d'une enfant sage sera pour demain. D'une rafale monumentale tu m'étreins et rien ne pourrait me faire plus de bien. Puis tu m'embrasse, comme une déesse lasse de ce temps passé sans moi de ces moments sans cela. Nos lèvres dansent tu es ma sève et ma transe. Depuis combien de temps attendais-je ce moment ? Une éternité sûrement. Mes mains remontent sur ton cou, t'enlaçant, te serrant contre mon être fou. Je ne peux plus décemment te laisser t'enfuir, te laisser partir. Je ne peux plus décemment te laisser me priver de ce que tu es en train de me donner. Puis notre baiser atteint son apogée et nos corps se séparent nous laissant respirer. Je prend le soin de t'observer et mon être de se déchirer car je lis sur ton visage toutes ces choses je t'ai obligé à surmonter. Une main m'atteint, et une claque fugace déferle sur ma face, je ne sais plus quoi penser, mon esprit disloqué viens à nouveau de se détraquer . Tu me reprends dans tes bras et efface cela d'un tendre baiser, comme pour me pardonner, comme pour te justifier. Et mes larmes de couler, et ma volonté de céder mes mains remontent sur ton dos et s'accrochent à ce radeau serrant ta peau, terrorisée par ton absence, outrée par ma décadence et ce temps passé sans ta présence. Et tu susurre, dans un murmure presque inaudible, presque stupide, presque incongrue, surtout inattendu :

Ara, Natsuki, je suis là

Mes mains se resserrent et mon cœur de pierre, mon cœur de fer bat à nouveau sur le rythme rapide d'un tempo imaginaire. Il bat la mesure et assure l'unité de nos corps nouvellement retrouvés.


	3. Chapter 3

**comme annoncé dans mon profil (ce que trop peu de gens lisent ) je reprend cette fiction en partant de la base que le chapitre un est une sorte de prélude, le deuxième une transition, les deux chapitres précédent ne font donc que mettre en scène les événement qui suivront. Merci de prendre le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre et surtout : amusez vous bien **

* * *

><p>un mois déjà, toutes mes visites à l'hôpital se font en silence, de peur d'évoquer ton absence, aujourd'hui encore, je me lie au décor, afin d'être là, sans que tu penses à moi.<p>

chaque jours, le même rituel, j'entre dans la pièce blanche, je m'assois près de toi, pose les fleures achetées plus tôt dans la matinée sur ta table de chevet, tu souris et me dit qu'elles sont réservées pour ceux qui sont décédés. Et nous sourions, oui, tu est revenue, et tu es en vie, et les fleurs évoquent en moi le sentiment d'un enfant punis, qui voudrais se faire pardonner mais qui ne sais pas comment on fait. Nous parlons parfois, surtout de moi, elle s'ébahi devant qui je suis devenue, et je regrette le temps perdu, je ne le dit pas, et toi non plus tu ne veux pas ressasser ça. Bientôt, je le sais, tu sortiras et je n'ose te demander de venir avec moi, et pourtant, personne n'est venu, personne n'a demandé comment tu allais, au fond de moi cela me fait rager, avant de me rappeler à quel point je suis fautive et mon cœur de gonfler, sur le point d'exploser, c'est toujours le moment que tu choisis pour prendre ma main dans la tienne, et quelque part, j'espère que tu m'a pardonnée, que tout cela ne c'est jamais passé, que le mauvais rêve va bientôt se terminer et je retournerais au printemps de mes 17 ans, un peu secouée par ce songe ayant trop duré. Mais la réalité est plus dure, toutes ces années sont bien passée et tu es vraiment là, face à moi, dans ce lit d'hôpital. Une infirmière entre et nous signale que Shizuru sera libre de partir demain, je suis heureuse, et terrorisée, aussi je la laisse parler, elle laisse juste s'échapper un petit.

-Très bien, il faudra que tu prennes mon casque demain matin Natsuki si il te plaît.

Le temps d'un instant le bonheur m'envahi, elle rentre, elle rentre ! chez nous, elle me demande son casque pour la ramener à la maison, c'était toujours ce qu'elle me disait lorsqu'elle devait rentrer, elle me demandait son casque, l'oubliant systématiquement avant de sortir. Je sers sa main et lui souris d'un regard badin, attendant son acquiescement, elle souris également, le siens est plus petit, plus indécis, en cinq ans de tristesses, il lui est à présent incommode d'esquisser, ce qu'avant son naturelle lui avait enseigné. A présent, elle peinait à sourire, à rire et se réjouir, souvent elle exprimait ce regard plein de mélancolie et d'adynamie. Et ce sourire triste me détruisait, elle pensait peut être que je ne pouvais le déceler mais il envahissait tout mon être. L'horloge sonna 20h00 l'heure des visites était terminé, et je devais rentrer, comme à chaque fois, je la prise dans mes bras, et pleurais en silence, à présent, je ne pouvais supporter son absence, même pour les quelques heures imposées par les règles du dispensaire, elle sanglotait aussi, mais ni moi ni elle ne le dîmes. Nous nous contentions de nous étreindre un peu plus. Prenant sur moi, je me retournais, comme chaque soir, lui souriait d'un air qui me semblais convainquant et lui disait :

- A demain

et comme chaque soir elle me répondait par un sourire qui lui semblait convainquant. A l'extérieur de la chambre, une fois la porte fermée, je m'éfondrai comme toujours sur le linoléum gris pâle du sol, laissant déferler les monceaux de larmes que je retenais jusqu'à présent en ta compagnie. Je me sentais, comme chaque soirs, bien pleutre, je voulais tellement aborder le sujet de tes 5 années, mais j'était terrorisée par les réponses que tu pouvais m'apporter. Je montais sur mon engin mécanique, le laissait vrombir à sa guise et m'enfuyait à nouveau, je rentrais chez moi, demain tu rentreras, comment vivrons nous?

6h00

Le réveil sonne, mes yeux sont crispés, ouverts, scrutant le plafond, contemplant ma bévue de vie, ressassant sans cesse les événements des ces cinq dernières années, et imaginant avec effroi ceux de tes cinq dernières années. Mon corps se lève par automatisme plus que par réel conviction, et pourtant je suis si excitée à l'idée qu'aujourd'hui tu rentres probablement chez nous, mais cette pensée me terrorise tout autant qu'elle m'extasie. Je prend un douche, m'habille, sort monte sur mon monstre de métal, tourne la clef et le laisse démarrer dans un ronronnement tout caractéristique, je suis à la moitié de la route que presque machinalement je m'arrête pour prendre des fleurs pour toi, la vendeuse regarde avec curiosité mon visage, depuis un mois elle me voit tous les jours, l'aire déconfite, prendre un bouquet, puis partir, et aujourd'hui ne fais pas exception à la règle. Je sort de la petite boutique, remonte sur mon bolide et accélère en direction de l'hôpital, je veux te revoir vite, je veux savoir que tu vas bien et que tu es près de moi, même si nos rendez vous quotidiens me tuent, ils sont aussi ma seule source de bonheur et illuminent mon âme, tu es revenue, cette pensée décroche un profond sourire sur mon visage et j'accélère plus encore, en quelques minutes j'ai rejoins l'hôpital. J'entre en trombe dans l'édifice et demande à l'employée de service en cette heure matinale si mrs Violat peux dès à présent quitter sa chambre, la vielle femme, me répond d'un ton gras qu'elle ne sortira qu'un fois les visites commencées, à dix heures. Je grogne, trois heures à attendre, je demande alors si je peux au moins attendre devant sa chambre, négligeant de lui stipuler que j'attendrais en réalité dans la chambre de cette dernière, je ne supporterais pas d'attendre aussi longtemps si près de ma Shizuru sans la voire. Mon plan semble fonctionner et, après m'avoir toisée du regard une bonne dizaines de secondes, la femme bilieuse accède à ma requête. A pas de loup, je me dirige vers ta chambre, j'entrouvre la porte prenant garde à ne pas être observée, tu dors, les lumières sont éteintes, sans un bruit, je m'assois sur la chaise près de ton lit, tu dors en chien de fusil, recroquevillée sur toi même, et les lignes humides sur tes joues me confirme que tu pleurs durant la nuit. j'approche ma main de ton visage, doucement afin de ne pas te réveiller, je glisse mes doigts sur tes pommettes et t'écoute lorsque ta respiration s'accélère, et qu'un amas de mots incompréhensibles sort de ta bouche, alors je m'assieds, et j'écoute, et tu parles, comme si tes rêves te rappelaient des bribes de souvenirs que tu ne voulais pas évoquer, parfois tu as un réflexe du bras comme pour te protéger et parfois, tu prononce mon nom, et, à chaque fois, celui ci est accompagné de larmes perlant sur tes joues. Les miennes coulent également, en silence à la vue de cet accablant spectacle. Les heures passes lentement et soudainement une infirmière entre dans la chambre me tirant brutalement de ma léthargie elle se dirige immédiatement vers les rideaux et les ouvrent sans plus de formalités je maugrée et tu fais de même lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil atteignent ton visage te tirant de ton sommeil perturbé, tes yeux se lèvent alors sur moi et ton visage se réjouit à ma vue près de toi. L'auxiliaire médicale, elle, ne souris pas à ma vue et commence à renâcler bruyamment :

- Enfin mademoiselle, que faites vous ici ? ce n'est pas l'heure des visites, veuillez sortir immédiatement !

Mais ses paroles ne m'atteignent pas, perdue dans tes yeux carmins, le temps se fige autour de moi, et comme au premier jour, plus rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est tes yeux, tes yeux plongées dans les miens.

- Je veux qu'elle reste

Tu as chuchotée tes dernières paroles, comme une prière mais je les ai entendus, lentement je me lève et je te prend à nouveau dans mes bras, je ne partirais pas, pas tant que tu seras là, à m'attendre, je ne m'enfuirais plus, je ne me déroberais plus, je braverais la vérité dorénavant, je ferais tout, pour que tu restes près de moi.

- Je ne quitterais cette chambre qu'en présence de Shizuru, n'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis, ce serais peine perdue.

L'infirmière, dépitée jugea alors qu'elle avait encore de nombreux patients à aller tirer de leurs songes et décida donc de ne pas perdre de temps avec cette patiente, qui, de toute évidences lui causerait plus de soucis qu'autres choses aussi leur intimât t'elles de se faire discrètes afin de ne pas perturber les autres pensionnaires, qui pouvait se passer d'apprendre la présence d'une importune dans les locaux. La femme aux cheveux brun la remercia du regard, m'intimant de faire de même, je m'exécuta avant de refaire de Shizuru le centre de mon attention, prenant mon courage à deux mains je lui posais alors une question qui me taraudait depuis quelques temps :

- Veux tu rentrer chez nous ?

J'avais parlé un peu fort et tu en fût surprise mais bien vite, un sourire se dessina sur ton visage, oui, oui tu allais rentrer à la maison, c'était à présent, ton souhait le plus chère.

* * *

><p><strong>merci de me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre et sur l'ensemble de l'histoire, les commentaires sont pris en comptes dans la rédaction de la suite donc si vous avez des idées, des remarques ou des points qui vous semble important vous pouvez (et je vous y encourage grandement ) m'en faire part <strong>

**merci et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre **


	4. Chapter 4

**voilà de quoi satisfaire votre envie de connaître la suite :) pour l'instant il s'agit plus d'une histoire psychologique mais rassurez vous, l'action reviendra bientôt au rendez vous ! **

**Natsuki et Shizuru ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (je travaille ardemment sur le sujet * regard rêveur* ).**

**Et comme toujours : Amusez-vous ! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>chaptire 4<span> **

Les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent lentement, et je lis sur ton visage que tu apprécie l'air nouveau soufflant à présent sur ton visage, un air pur, le doux vent frai de Fukka, je me pris également à tourner la tête vers le soleil, je ferme les yeux, depuis quand n'ais je pas connu pareille sérénité ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus, tes doigts effleurent les miens, et je me sens bien.

Ta présence rassure, mon cœur et ses blessures.

Et les rayons du soleil abondent mon visage de leur doucereuse lumière, rien n'a d'importance autour, juste la chaleur sur ma figure et tes doigts se mêlant dans une extrême lenteur aux miens, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je suis heureuse, juste heureuse.

Nous marchons en silence, les mains toujours unies l'une à l'autre, comme une promesse silencieuse, que nous y parviendrons, que, jamais nous laisserons quoi que se soit nous séparer à nouveau. Finalement, nous arrivons à hauteur de ma moto, et je te tend ton casque, tu souris tendrement et le prend d'une main avant de le poser agilement sur ta tête, mon visage s'illumine le temps d'une seconde à ce geste, laissant les souvenir remonter en ma mémoire, me rappelant à quel point tu avais été en difficultés pour le mettre correctement la première fois, ne trouvant pas comment le serrer à ta taille ou encore l'attacher, puis avec le temps tu avais trouvée et tu n'avais jamais plus eu à demander mon aide.

Nous montâmes de concert sur la Ducati bleue, et je sentis tes bras passer autour de ma taille, s'accompagnant d'une légère rougeur traversant fugacement mon visage, je me ressaisis, il n'était ni l'heure, ni le lieu pour s'emplir l'esprit d'idées lubriques, et pourtant, tu m'avais manquée, à mon corps aussi. Je démarre focalisant mon esprit sur la route afin de ne pas lui laisser le loisir de vagabonder sur tes courbes que je devine collées aux miennes, j'arrive rapidement sur l'autoroute, accélérant plus encore, mon cœur se serre d'impatience, je veux te revoir chez nous, vite, plus vite, et plus nous nous approchons, plus tu resserres ton étreinte.

Petit à petit la machine ralentit la cadence sous mon autorité, petit à petit je te sens t'agiter, car tu reconnais l'endroit qui à malgré tout changé en cinq années d'absences, et puis je coupe le moteur, nous voilà arrivées, chez nous.

Je te tends les clés et te laisse passer, je veux que tu rentre en première, afin de te suivre et de te trouver chez nous lorsqu'à mon tour je pénétrerais dans l'appartement, j'en ai besoins, afin de soigner un tant sois peu la plaie béante de mon cœur. Tu tourne la clés dans la serrure, et chaque secondes qui passe fait battre mon cœur un peu plus fort. Puis lentement la vielle porte en bois s'ouvre et tu entre dans notre habitation, tu jettes un rapide coup d'œil que je décèle surprit, rien n'a changé, il est resté, tel que tu l'a laissé, peut être un peu plus rangé. Je reste, interdite devant la porte, mes yeux rivés sur toi lorsque tu te retourne me gratifiant d'un sourire apaisé.

- Ohayô, Natsuki, je suis rentrée

Cette fois , sa y est, mes jambes me lâchent, et les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je pleure, comme une enfant, et tout sort enfin, je pleure, sur le paillasson de notre studio, les gouttes perlent sur mon visage, brûlant ma chaire, laissant leur sillage que mes mains n'ont plus la force d'effacer, je pleure, comme jamais je ne l'ai fait, non, comme la fois ou tu es partie. Tes bras m'encerclent et je m'attache désespérément à ton dos, quitte à enfoncer mes doigts dans ta chaire, tu es revenue pour de bon, tu es là, et le ruissellement des sanglots sur mes joues n'en finis plus, enfin, tout prend fin, enfin, ma vie reprend où elle c'est arrêtée, et je pleure encore, tu ne dis rien, et moi non plus.

Lentement je me relève tant bien que mal, j'entre chez nous et je referme la porte derrière moi, gardant toujours un salvateur contacte avec ta peau, nous nous asseyons face à face, et tu essuies mes larmes lentement d'un revers de la main, et je ferme les yeux, laissant à mes sens le plaisir de sentir ce contacte léger et doux qu'ils réclamaient depuis bien trop longtemps. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, de questions à te poser aussi, et cette boule qui me tiraille la gorge ne veux pas me laisser m'exprimer, cette peur aux réponses que tu pourrais me donner, j'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Aller Natsuki, sort de ta couardise, je m'offusque d'être une tel pleutre intérieurement, et la brune me regard, l'amour jaillit de ses yeux jusque à moi. Moi qui ose à peine soutenir son regard.

- Je ... je ne sais pas par où commencer Shizuru... Je me sens tellement coupable...

Tes deux iris cramoisies me foudroient, autant qu'elles tentent de m'assurer que rien n'importe à présent. Je me sais troublée par tout ce qui arrive mais même sans réponses à mes questions, je sais que tu l'es bien plus que moi. Tes yeux sont toujours plantés dans les miens et tu ose la question que je redoutais tant:

- Pourquoi... pourquoi Natsuki ?! Pourquoi as-tu attendue cinq ans !

A nouveau les larmes jaillissent des mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, malgré la rudesse des paroles que tu viens de lâcher je te sais triste de les avoir prononcées, je lis dans tes yeux la souffrance de m'imposer une réponse que toi même ne pourrait fournir si nos histoires avaient été inversées.

- Parce que, Shizuru, je t'attendais ! Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent. Je t'attendais, jours et nuits, j'attendais que tu rentres !

J'ai hurlée ma dernière phrase, le serment de mes cinq dernières années de vie étalé devant toi, devant l'horreur de la vérité, je ne t'ai presque pas cherchée Shizuru, je me suis contentée de t'attendre, comme j'ai toujours fais, t'attendre entrer dans ma vie, attendre que tu me fasse tomber sous ton charme, attendre que tu nous propose d'habiter ensembles, attendre que tu prennes les devants pour notre première fois, puis attendre, encore et encore, pendant cinq longues années, que tu me revienne. Je ne suis plus la seul à me laisser aller, nous pleurons dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis lentement, toutes les larmes sont versées, et nous nous regardons, sans un mot.

Nous restons là, assises l'une face à l'autre, à nous regarder, l'instant est trop précieux pour chacune d'entre nous pour se permettre de le briser, le calme avant la tempête, non, l'œil du cyclone. Bientôt il nous faudra évoquer ton histoire, et je redoute ce moment, mais l'instant présent ne s'y attarde pas. J'imprime chaque trais de ton visage dans ma mémoire, et tu fais de même, doucement je glisse ma main sur ton cou, la remontant sur ta figure dans une lenteur extrême, laissant mes doigts défiler sur chaque cavité de ta frimousse, glissant sensuellement sur tes lèvres sèches. Et je sens ta main faire de même pour moi, de longues minutes nous restons là, à nous toucher l'une et l'autre, laissant nos être se rapprocher lentement. Laissant nos deux visages de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre, je peux à présent sentir ton souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, et tes mains glisser progressivement sur ma nuque à mesure que nous détruisons progressivement la distance de nos lèvres respectives.

Puis je sens furtivement un contacte sur ma lèvre inférieur, et je touche fugacement l'une des tiennes, nos bouches se cherchent dans un ballet étrange rythmé au son de notre respiration devenue haletante, puis, elles se trouvent, d'abords timidement, parsèment tes lèvres de petits baisers, puis, laissant notre instinct et nos désir nous guider, nos langues se rencontrent, et mes mains de glisser sur tes joues maintenant ta tête face à moi, les tiennes sur ma nuque, m'intimant autoritairement de rester au plus près de toi, et à mesure que nos baisers s'intensifient nos mains passent nerveusement dans nos cheveux, chacune essayant de toucher plus encore l'autre, de rappeler à sa mémoire chaque parcelle de celle qui occupe son cœur depuis toujours.

Je te pousse à même le sol et tu ne résiste pas, tu pousse juste un long gémissement s'étouffant dans un nouveau contacte de nos lèvres les unes sur les autres, mes mains glissent sur ton coup, vite suivies par ma bouche, dévorant chaque parcelle de ton être, redécouvrant ton odeur venue emplir mes narines. Je sens tes mains s'enrouler autour de mes hanches, et ta respiration s'accélérer brutalement. Je me sens tellement esclave de ce désire, de cet luxure m'habitant à présent, et ta respiration mouvementée au rythme de la mienne me laisse imaginer à quel point tu te trouve dans le même état que moi. Et cette pensée m'éveille encore plus, je glisse mes mains sur ton corps, laissant à la première le soins de s'arrêter sur ta poitrine que je chéris déjà de baisers, l'autre continuant sa course effrénée vers ton pantalon. D'une main experte je défais le bouton et plonge ma main à l'intérieur sans prendre le temps de retirer le bout de tissus bien dérisoire à présent.

-Natsuki non !

Tu retiens ma main, je me contente de lire la tristesse et la honte dans ton regard, une honte sans nom, dont je devine avec horreur la raison sans pour autant m'autoriser à accorder une vérité sur ces mots. Tu tourne la tête sur le côté, alors que les larmes surgissent à nouveau aux coins de tes yeux, dans un effort surhumain pour toi, tu te relève et articule des mots que jamais je n'aurais voulut entendre.

-Natsuki, je ne peux pas faire sa avec toi ... pas sans te dire la vérité... J'ai été violée.

Un coup de revolver éclate mon cœur, tu te recroqueville sur toi même, pleurant encore. Dans ma tête tout s'arrête le temps d'un instant, prudemment, je passe mes bras autour de toi dans une étreinte se voulant protectrice, et je pose ma tête dans ton cou, ma bouche laissant s'échapper un incessant murmure : c'est pas vrai, putain, c'est pas vrai. Répétant inlassablement cette phrase face à ton mutisme je finis par m'endormir contre ton épaule, à même le sol. Ne Shizuru, et si demain était un jour meilleur ? Pourrons nous le surmonter ?

* * *

><p><strong>voili voilou je suis désolée de faire subir tant d'interrogation et de souffrance à nos deux héroïnes, mais comme jusqu'ici je n'avais écrit que des histoires assez "fleur bleue" je voulais essayer un nouveau registre un peu. ( je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à faire souffrir de la sorte Shizuru et Natsuki ^^" )<strong>

**Commentez \o/ **


End file.
